Rescatando a los Andrew
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Con mi cariño para el Clan Andrew CAHA... se hizo también dos versiones de esta historia y siempre lo mejor queda cuando es completa la historia, si no tiene final... no sirve... si no comentas... no hay más motivo para escribir... Dedicada a todas las chicas que aman la vida y desean que nadie se muera! Un final feliz siempre te hace querer volver a escribir.
1. Amor fallido

**GF2014/CAHA/ Rescatando a los Andrew**

**Historia completamente alterna de los personajes de Candy **

**Capitulo 1**

**Amor fallido**

Un joven en un taller explicaba a varios hombres como debía funcionar una máquina, el hombre mayor le daba instrucciones y este apuntaba delicadamente todos los detalles, el de 25 años de nombre Alister Cornwall Britter, joven de cabello obscuro, ojos azules, con una dinastía en sus hombros, tomaba nota y escuchaba el favor que le pedía el encargado del laboratorio.

- Joven por favor no olvide que usted cambiará el futuro desde el momento en que aparezca en ese año, puede ser hasta el viento que provocó o bien hasta la sonrisa suya a una mujer y que ella al verlo pierda interés en otro caballero. ¿Sabe usted los riesgos que estamos corriendo?

- Lo sé Ollwen, mi familia depende de esto y créame si en este momento ella me hubiera aceptado todo sería diferente, pero ya no tengo un motivo para continuar, ya no.

Stear con lágrimas cerraba los ojos recordando a la mujer que lo rechazó, una hermosa joven de mirada azul y cabellos ondulados rubios, Ely Grandchester era frívola y despiadada, odiaba a los Andrew y a sus familiares. Stear era el hijo de Archivald y Annie Cornwall, era ligado a la vida de William Albert Andrew, el hombre al que culpaba de todas sus desgracias.

Un suspiro, el cansancio lo llevó a sus habitaciones, antes de llegar vio a su tía con llanto vestida de negro observaba la fotografía de su amado Tío Albert, ella lloraba sin poder encontrar consuelo, este de inmediato la abrazó y abrazó a la tía Candy, la madre de su adorada Ely Grandchester, ella se convirtió en madre de él cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente quedándose a la tutela de su Tío Albert y su Tía Candy Grandchester.

- Tía por favor, ya no llores, no más lagrimas, te juro que todo va a ser mejor y un día su hija estará de nuevo con usted para siempre… la amará, protegerá y no querrá alejarse de usted.

- Stear, mi amor, tengo que hablar contigo, juré a mi amado Albert que te diría toda la verdad y este es el momento, no podemos dejarlo para después.

- ¿Qué va a contarme? Que amaste a mi tío Albert. Lo sé, que por eso Ely lo culpaba de que no volvieras con su Padre, también lo sé, de que ella odia y odiará a los Andrew toda su vida, incluyéndome. También lo sé.

-Hijo, voy a contarte mi historia y como es que Ely… mi hija no es una Grandchester.

- ¿Cómo?

La cara de sorpresa hizo que Stear abriera desorbitado sus bellos ojos, sabía del amor de sus tíos ilegal y depravado al ser supuestamente padre e hija, pero que Ely no fuera una Grandchester, lo saco de su cansancio.

Candy con sus ojos cansados por el llanto y con una fotografía de Albert en sus brazos, se sentó en la ante sala de su habitación para iniciar su historia al futuro patriarca de los Andrew, el único heredero sobreviviente y al que tanto habían amado sus tíos, por haber perdido a sus padres siendo un niño.

- Sabes parte de mi historia, te conté de cómo conocí a tu tío Albert, lo confundí con tu tío Anthony, también conocí a Elisa y Niel tus tíos los Legan, a Stear y Archie, y como Annie se convirtió en mi hermana, la vida dio tantas vueltas y el amor de Albert, desinteresado y confiado en que mi amor más grande era Terry, pues me envió con él, juntos enfrentamos a un mundo cruel de la sociedad, para casarnos y ser felices. Pasó el tiempo y no tuvimos hijos, Terry obtuvo muy buenos papeles y alcanzó la gloria teatral igual a la de su madre o mejor, en ese medio había muchas actrices coqueteando para él, a mi me había tocado viajar por la muerte de tus padres a Lakewood, cuando regresé y lo encontré en los brazos de otra mujer. Sé que estaba arrepentido, pero el sentimiento de no poderle dar hijos y que él buscara a otra… o la aceptará, fue suficiente para que me regresara a Lakewood, donde estaban... Albert y tu de pequeño, solos. Tu tío Terry me gritaba pidiéndome perdón, pero aun así me dio tiempo.

Cuando llegue a Lakewood, me refugie en los brazos de mi adorado Albert, ahí supe que… si podía ser madre, y quede embarazada de Ely… ella es hija de Albert y mía.

- ¡Tía! Ella debe saberlo.

- ¡No! Ella ama y adora al que cree su padre, la sociedad nos dejo amarrados de pies y manos a Albert y a mí. Terry al saber que estaba embarazada, creyendo que jamás podría serle infiel, tomo mi embarazo como el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado, pues por fin sería padre. Sin embargo, Albert sabía que era su hija, siempre la buscó, lleno de mimos y regalos, pero Ely lo culpo de no apoyar a Terry, pues para ella Albert debía obligarme a que regresará con su papá.

Eso hizo que las cosas entre él y su hija fueran poco a poco un abismo entre ellos. Albert murió llevando un regalo a mi Ely. Y ella lo sabe. Ahora la culpa de sus sentimientos por el que considera su Tío y Abuelo, la hizo ser más dura y el carácter de los Grandchester, la hizo ser orgullosa y temeraria. Pero sé que ella te ama… y sé que hay un brillo especial cuando te mira, por eso también sé, que… ella te buscará y te aceptará. Eres desde niño, al único que deja estar cerca de ella, te confía todo, solo dale tiempo. Cuando eso pase… Tus hijos serán Andrew de sangre y cuando ya no esté aquí… sabré que mi hija estará en buenas manos.

- No me diga eso tía, no es posible, estuve con ella y su respuesta fue… que primero muerta… antes de casarse conmigo. Para Ely, soy el recuerdo de usted y de tío Albert. Ella no los vio nunca besándose, ni los descubrió jamás, pero creo que lo intuyo, porque su odio es tal, que ha aceptado casarse con Robert Legan.

- ¡Que!

- No te preocupes, te prometo que antes de verla casada con él, la robare.

- ¡Stear! No conoces a Terry, si ella tiene el apoyo de los Grandchester…

-Y se te olvida porque me llamo Stear…

- Por tu tío, Alister, el mejor hombre de la ciencia.

- Descansa, ya es tarde. Solo quiero pedirte un favor, sueña que todos estamos reunidos y felices

- Porque me dices eso hijo…

-Quiero que sueñes con ello.

- Te lo prometo, hijo. Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que cuando decidas robar a Ely, me incluyas en el robo. Ambos sonrieron efusivamente, sabían que Terry los mataba si algo le pasaba a Ely.

Esa noche durmieron tranquilos, pero algo hizo que Stear sonriera satisfactoriamente sin poderlo negar… Saber que Ely era una Andrew, le llenaba el corazón de alegría, pues ahora notaba el parecido a su tío Albert y a los Andrew. Le daba un beso a la fotografía de su madre, comentándole- Mamá todo será mejor, mi familia volverá a estar unida y esta vez mi hermanito si nacerá, te lo prometo. Cerraba sus ojos quedándose dormido con el marco de su madre en sus brazos.

Por la mañana el sol pintaba un clima hermoso, Candy había salido a cortar rosas y tomar el sol, sentada sonreía recordando una y otra vez los momentos felices que la hacían sonreír.

Stear por su parte en un cuaderno apuntaba detalles y años, periodos de cómo haría el rescate, como aparecería y saldría de sus vidas, calculando los cambios y los detalles posibles que cambiarían, había una duda y eso era que los Andrew eran muy perceptivos, su padre era muy intuitivo y su tío Albert sabía bastante de golpes, el temperamento de Anthony era evaluado una y otra vez, hasta el de Terry, pero el que lo preocupaba más era su tío Stear.

Nunca lo conoció y todos sabían que ambos eran muy parecidos en los retratos de ellos. Las facciones que Annie su madre le heredó lo hacían parecerse a su tío de la misma forma, lo único que los hacía diferentes eran esos ojos azules, que lo delataban como un Andrew.

- Doctor Leman, Doctor Ollwen, tenemos todo listo, llegó el momento.

- Joven no se olvide de nosotros, por favor… recuerde todos los detalles, si tiene problemas, al recuperar a su Tío Stear y el plan inicial de la máquina del tiempo, el podrá devolverlo a casa.

- Lo dudo, no por mi tío, sino por los cambios que van a suceder… pero tengan por seguro que todo se hará, les doy mi palabra.

- Si esto pasa, mi hija también estará viva. Y la Esposa de Ollwen estará con él cuando pase el derrumbe, por lo tanto… tendremos un futuro mejor.

-Por supuesto. Si algo sale mal. No se preocupen, todo está en orden, mi tía piensa que salgo hoy para Escocia y tardaré en volver.

Con un asiento especial, guardaba detalles que pudieran hacerle falta para sus encomiendas, Stear sonreía al llevarse el diario de su tío Albert, este lo usaría como guía, pues Albert era el encargado de todo en la vida de los Andrew, eso estaba escrito en ese diario, el anillo de la abuela, el broche de él, la gaita, su traje escocés, tenía el plan y lo lograría.

La maquina era encendida por los doctores, mientras Stear se despedía de su amada tía Candy, casi podía llorar en sus brazos al sentir agitado el corazón cuando la abrazaba.

- Tía, como termino tu sueño.

- ¡Stear! Eso no se pregunta. Candy se ruborizó por completo. Stear abrió los ojos con una sonrisa picara respondió

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! Mi tío es un galán suertudo.

- ¡Stear! Por favor, bajaba la cabeza Candy, mientras Stear soltaba carcajadas abrazándola para que ocultara su ruborizado.

- Tía nos veremos en seis meses.

- Que todo salga bien hijo. Ya verás que esos negocios serán lo mejor y Ely sabrá que… eres el indicado para ella.

Se iba en un auto, bajaba y se ocultaba, notando que Candy se quedaba en los rosales, el regresaba, se escuchaba la maquina encendida y preparada para que funcionará, entraba a esta y se activaba el girador de tiempo. Una esfera se formaba con movimientos hasta que se desaparecía. Con llanto dos hombres se abrazaban con la esperanza en el joven que acababa de desaparecer.


	2. Rescatando a Tío Anthony

**Capitulo 2**

**Rescatando a Tío Anthony**

**1912**

La maquina aparecía en el laboratorio de Stear, este la ocultaba con tablas y detalles cuando escuchó a un joven que abría la puerta, se escondió y vio por las ranuras de una gaveta, Stear Cornwall Andrew aparecía frente a él y este abría los ojos al reconocerlo, un joven apuesto y sonriente con una llave en mano, tomaba otra y observaba un plano para armar algo que no terminaba de ver. Salía del laboratorio, mientras el joven viajero respiraba viendo al piso, quería salir a conocerlo, sus emociones se delataban una y otra vez, tal vez era parte del viaje o de los síntomas del mismo, pero al verlo notaba que si eran parecidos, había un pasadizo a la mansión y podía tomar sus ropas, tenía que ser más precavido, no tenía caso arriesgarse.

Inició el plan y la carta que había escrito lista para enviarse al Sr. Brown, se iba con el correo de la Tía Elroy, más tarde escondido vio a otro joven que corría por el pasadizo, este de inmediato se escondió de nuevo para no ser descubierto, pero al ver pasar al joven corriendo, tuvo que contenerse apretando los ojos y el estomago, era su padre quien aparecía con una sonrisa, llevando algo en sus manos. Fue tal su impresión que lo buscaba de nuevo tan solo para verlo salir - ¡Papá! Mi papá, es mi papá… es mi papá, se decía una y otra vez con las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, tomaba aire y lo soltaba lentamente, como deseaba hablar con él, decirle todo y conocerlo mejor, lo había perdido y el único padre que recordaba era su Tío Albert. Una voz tenue y moderada se escuchaba.

Por un momento pensó en su Tío Albert, pero al reír y hablar con una dama, supo de quien se trataba… su tío Anthony estaba en los rosales con Tía Candy… ahí perdió la noción del tiempo, embebido en la brillante mirada de ambos, buscaba ver de frente a su tía, su prioridad por salvar a Anthony antes del otoño, ya estaba por escrito. - Mira Candy, todas son tuyas y llevan tu nombre. - ¡Anthony! Son hermosas. - Son como tu Candy.

El viajero (Stear) al escuchar a su Tío Anthony sonreía, definitivamente lo comprendía, la tía no era la mujer más hermosa, pero su forma respetuosa y su sonrisa, esa mirada, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Eso lo compartía con todos los Andrew.

El viajero Stear viajaba unos meses y se colaba en la clase laboral de la mansión, su facilidad de palabra, sus recomendaciones y su forma de expresarse, aunado a un bigote postizo, hizo la segunda fase de su plan, al ver que el Sr. Brown llegaba una madrugada y este hablaba con George, estos se iban discretamente y mencionaban el plan.

- Debemos fingir su muerte

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- No tenemos otra forma, si quieren matar a mi hijo por algo que ni recuerdo de mi pasado, no correremos el riesgo, fingiremos su muerte George.

- Pero cuando, no lo sé, ahora llegan todos los Andrew por la cabalgata, si deseas podemos hacerlo en la cabalgata.

- Esta carta está escrita desde hace meses y cuenta con el sello de los Andrew, ¿lo ves?

- Comprendo tu sentir, lo haremos en la cabalgata… solo hay que separarlo un poco y nos haremos cargo.

Con un plan oculto, George ayudaba a Vicente a llevarse a su hijo, angustiado y molesto fingieron una caída de un caballo por sugerencia de un sirviente de George (El viajero Stear), llevándose a Anthony sin decir nada por la noche, sin despedirse de nadie, ocultándolo como si se tratará de un tesoro nacional, -Papá, Por favor. - Hijo. Algún día me perdonarás, pero ahora eres lo único que tengo… juro por tu madre, la única mujer a la que he amado que primero muerto a que te pase algo. -Papá, lo que usted decida, le obedeceré… tenía tantos deseos de verte, pero… - Sin peros hijo, todo estará bien. - ¿Mi tía lo sabe? - Nadie lo sabe. Es mejor que te crean muerto hijo.

La impresión tan fuerte en Anthony y oculto por su padre, sin avisar a nadie, hizo que la mansión entera lo buscará por meses, Candy lloraba desesperada. Volvían a pasar las cosas tal y cual orden de tiempos, el Padre de Anthony diría que lo había encontrado y que lo puso a salvo en un tiempo prudente. Sin decir más viajaron a Australia y ahí estuvieron ocultos por mucho tiempo.

La maquina era encendida con anticipación por horas en la madrugada, desapareciendo años atrás, una mujer era contratada por el viajero Stear, para seducir a un hombre con llanto en sus ojos. - Si es él. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. - Si señor, consolarlo y cuidarlo por esta noche, no se preocupe, no quedaré embarazada. - Pero no se lo diga a él, deje esta nota y salga por la mañana sin decirle nada. - Como usted quiera. Stear esperaba a ver como procedían las cosas y el hombre no quería muy bien dejarse consolar por la hermosa dama, pero con las copas y el dolor, se dejó llevar a una habitación, donde en espera quedaba Stear vigilando que las instrucciones se cumplieran al pie de la letra. Al verla salir, le dio algo más de efectivo y la dama salía gustosa.

Se marchaba, dejando con una resaca a George Johnson y la nota de la dama la introducía en su saco, para luego buscarla, no se encontraba, dando por resultado que no frecuentaba por esos lugares y que no era una mujer que se dedicará a esos menesteres. La letra y la hoja, lo hacían pensar en otras posibilidades inauditas y preocupado se marchaba en un auto para volver a su trabajo.

Candy con tristeza fue enviada a Inglaterra, dando el origen de sus fechas y los tiempos en los que fuera enviada tiempo atrás. Albert por su parte estaba desconsolado, tiempo después George le informó en forma secreta, lo que él y Vicente hicieron, dejando asombrado a este. Y mostrando la carta con el sello de la familia y la letra muy difícil de reconocer.

Stear ahora se enfrentaba a no poder llevar consigo la maquina, aparecía y desaparecía en Lakewood, podía ser descubierto por Albert. Este viajo como ayudante de George, sirviente de los Andrew, acomodándose en el proceso que continuaba. Se dedicaba a buscar ahora a los Ollwen, para salvar o cambiar el proceso de muerte de la esposa en un derrumbe.

Anthony por su parte, quería regresar a América, cada carta que enviaba, era interceptada por los sirvientes y devuelta con sellos de ausente. Así con el tiempo conocería a la joven Helen Mc Gregor, quien con sus cabellos castaños, una sonrisa picara y sus bromas sobre la sociedad se ganó el cariño y respeto de Anthony, quien la convirtiera en su amiga y protegida al ser menor que él, la cuidaba de las jóvenes que la molestaban por ser tan valiente y carecer de las cualidades de una dama de alta sociedad, ella fue para Vicente la respuesta a sus oraciones, con ello Anthony no insistiría en regresar a América, donde peligraba su vida.

Como sirviente de la Sra. Elroy, Stear viajo a Escocia, donde vio a Terry por primera vez, pero cuando este quería besar a Candy, Stear deseaba interrumpir, si lo hacía todo sería distinto y no podía dejar pasar los cambios únicamente necesarios.

El picnic para reconstruir el avión fue el más vigilado por Stear, enamorado de ver a su dulce madre Annie, soñaba con ella al verla como una hermosa dama sumisa y así la apreciaba, pero la diversión para él era su Tía Candy, recordaba como salió a buscar medicamentos por su tío Terry, disfrutó el encuentro de ella con Albert en Inglaterra.

Albert se marchaba a África, mientras Stear no podía hacer nada con la carta de Elisa y ahí Terry salvó como un caballero a Candy, ganándose su admiración, conservando una amistad su ruta al saber el escape de Candy del colegio. Daba la certeza de no haber cambiado las cosas. Revisaba una y otra vez el diario que traía consigo de tu Tío Albert, y esto confirmaba que todo marchaba bien.

Stear viajo tras de Candy el regreso a América, donde ahora sabía de cualidades que amaba de ella y como la valoraba por su forma de ser. Al llegar a América, se reportaba con George para volver a ser contratado, se enteraba de la desaparición de Albert cuando regresaba de Europa. Aquí recibió una carta George, de una dama dando detalles de una hija que había tenido y que tuvo que dejar en un orfanato, para poderla identificar, solo le dejo una muñeca, la fecha y el lugar para que la cuidará, pues ella estaba muy enferma y no podía velar por la pequeña, pidiendo el perdón de Dios por haber tenido una hija de él, sin poder encontrarlo… leyendo la carta George, pensaba en Annie la hija de los Britter.


	3. Un cambio total

**Capitulo 3**

**Un cambio total**

Alister Cornwall se había enlistado para ir a la guerra, antes estuvo un tiempo en Lakewood, trabajando en una pequeña cajita musical para Candy. Una tabla en el piso lo hizo tropezar y la cajita se desarmo por completo, al mover la tabla… vio la máquina del tiempo del viajero Stear. La observaba detalladamente, camino acercándose a esta y al mover un bote se derramó dentro de esta, vio como saltaban chispas, ahí, todo se empezó a desvanecer dejando a Alister asustado, que había hecho.

El viajero Stear se encontraba leyendo el diario y todas las páginas empezaron a borrar corrió al taller y vio destapada la máquina del tiempo, que había pasado… En ese momento entraba Alister Cornwall y se vieron de frente. Stear el viajero, se le cayó el bigote postizo ambos hombres se vieron y el viajero se comenzó a desvanecer lentamente frente a su tío. El asombrado preguntó,

- ¿Esto es tuyo? El viajero sin poder negar nada respondía

- Si.

- ¿Usaste mis planos?

- Si.

- ¿Sabes porque nunca fue un buen plan? Porque quien cambia el pasado, jamás vera lo que viniste a cambiar

- Si. -Perdóname tío, vine porque todos ustedes murieron y me estaba quedando solo, no vayas a la guerra, mi padre te necesita, no quiero que muera, tía Candy ama a tío Albert por favor…

- Ya estoy aquí, todo va a cambiar. Stear abrazó con ternura al viajero y este desapareció en sus brazos. Con ello, la maquina y todos los detalles se fueron desapareciendo, dejando a Stear con conocimientos diferentes, pero nada con que probarlo. Se sintió mal al verlo desaparecer por su causa y no pudo evitar llorar, si iba a la guerra su desaparición sería en vano, el joven le dijo tío, ¿era hijo de Archie? Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro y recordando sus palabras sonreía una vez más. No debía alterar las cosas, el joven había desaparecido. Stear pensaba en lo que había dicho al final antes de desvanecerse.

En el hogar de Pony, George frente a la Srita Pony y la hermana María, escuchaba detalles de cómo en esas fechas habían recibido a Annie y a Candy, el mismo día. Que una nota decía claramente el nombre de Annie, mientras que la pequeña rubia solo traía una muñeca con el nombre de Candy y al estar en la nieve tan blanca, fue que le pusieron el nombre de Candy White.

George con toda la pena del mundo mostró la carta dirigida a su nombre y como un guardia de los Andrew lo buscaba para entregársela, fue ahí donde disipó sus dudas, no era padre de Annie Britter, sino de la pequeña Candy que un día huyó de él.

En ese momento, le hacían una carta donde podía anular la adopción de los Andrew y darle el apellido original de Candy White Johnson, avergonzado ante las damas tan rectas y el sin casarse con la que fue la madre de Candy comentó,

-…Yo… ame tanto a la madre de Candy… ella… no tuvo la culpa de nada, ella jamás la habría abandonado, era un mujer admirable…

La hermana María notaba la pena de George y le cambiaba un poco los comentarios para ignorar como es que Candy siendo hija de él, fuera abandonada y hasta ahora recuperada por su padre. Ella respondía con ternura

- Candy también es una mujer admirable… en este momento, está cuidando a un paciente desde hace meses sin cobrar nada, porque ella no podía abandonar a un amigo que le salvó la vida.

- ¿La vida?

- Si, Candy nos contó que el señor Albert le salvó la vida cuando tenía diez años, al caer de una cascada.

George asustado trato de saber, porque él conocía a Albert… y nunca le dijo que había salvado a Candy de niña, pero sería el mismo Albert, porque ahora es paciente de Candy y el Albert que conocía estaba desaparecido.

- Le dijo algo más acerca del paciente y el amigo. La hermana María leía cartas de Candy hablando de Albert y George atónito escuchaba detalles de simpatía que había entre ambos, que dormían en un pequeño cuarto y que no tenían mucho espacio.

- Señor George, el paciente tiene amnesia, tuvo un accidente y ella lo reconoció, es el hombre que siempre ha sido amigo de Candy.

George estaba feliz por saber que Albert estaba con Candy, pero al pensar que estaba viviendo con ella, que reputación le estaba dando a su hija. Una pequeña controversia pasaba por su mente, William Albert Andrew desapareció cuando regresaba de Australia al saber que Anthony estaba vivo, mientras que Candy estaba en Chicago, con un paciente, amigo y que lo conocía desde niña.

Al subir al coche, las cartas del viajero Stear desaparecieron de entre los documentos.

Candy se fue a New York, regresó triste. Archie y Annie la ayudaron, el margen de las cosas cambió por completo.

Stear sabía que no debía irse, llegaba al departamento de Albert y le decía

-Oye bien Albert, Candy te ama y no debes de perderla, ella es… una chica que ha sufrido mucho, ella no ama a Terry, ella te ama a ti, solo no quiero que lo olvides, es un secreto entre nosotros, pero debes recordarlo siempre. Albert estaba feliz, no sabía que Candy le había dicho a alguien que lo amaba y tal vez fue a ver a Terry solo por aclarar esa situación.

Días después Archie llegaba con Candy, Albert tomaba en sus brazos a Candy. Archie y Annie se iban tristes, porque Terry le había roto el corazón.

Albert estaba feliz, la cuidaba y hablaba con ella lleno de esperanzas, pues Candy lo amaba, pero no quería que él lo supiera, esa noche se quedo en vela y por la mañana salió a traer detalles para hacerle de comer, sufrió un accidente, pasaron las cosas tal como estaban estimadas.

Candy estaba asustada, había sufrido un accidente Albert y ella lloraba, cuando este despertó la vio llorando fue tal su felicidad que con sonrisas, la abrazó y le tomo los labios sorprendiendo al Dr. Martin.

- Candy… Te amo.

- ¡Albert!

Ambos se fueron a casa, Candy estaba apenada, Albert la amaba y había roto con Terry.

Stear pidió la mano de Paty, dejando a todos fuera de lugar, ya que el abuelo William no estaba, Elroy estaba atónita ante la decisión, por una parte Neil estaba loco diciendo que se había enamorado de Candy y ahora Stear que había pedido la mano de Paty sin avisar a la familia.

George mandó un telegrama diciendo que sabía dónde estaba William y que viajaría por él, pero este buscaba que los papeles de Candy fueran cambiados por su apellido y rechazando el apellido Andrew, así se llevaba más tiempo.

Pasaban los días, Albert comenzó a recordar, George lo encontró y estos se reconocieron.

- Si supe que perdiste la memoria.

- Lo siento George, pero… estoy viviendo con Candy y…

- William, ella es mi hija, Candy es mi hija y estos son sus verdaderos documentos.

- ¡Que!

- Lo que oyes, es solo que… no quiero que su reputación este en duda y…

- Candy me ama y yo a ella… no está su reputación en duda, ella es una dama y he sido un caballero…

-…Pero…

- Pero nada George, si es tu hija, pediré a Candy en matrimonio en cuanto todo vaya en orden, Candy salía vio a George y a Albert fuera de la casa.

- ¡Albert! ¿Sr. Johnson?

Las cosas cambiaron por completo, ya no hubo oportunidad de un engaño de Neil, de una reconciliación entre Terry y Candy, todo se fue por un camino diferente… Ahora la historia fue distinta, George cuidaba de Candy y se la llevaba con él a Lakewood.

- Candy, debemos hablar

- Por supuesto Sr. Johnson

- Sabes, debo confesarte que… no sabía que tenía una hija y… hace poco me entere que soy padre de una bella joven

- En serio señor, que gusto debe estar muy feliz

-Lo estoy, espero que mi hija me perdone y me acepte.

-Usted es un buen hombre, por supuesto que lo aceptará

- Candy, mi hija eres tú

Candy lloraba al saber que tenía un padre, su madre había muerto y por esa razón estuvo en el hogar de Pony, George le conto de que Anthony estaba vivo y que era feliz en Australia junto a su padre, que algún día tendría que volver, pero que su padre y él habían cambiado el rumbo de la vida de Anthony. Candy lloraba enternecida, no podía creer que Anthony estuviera vivo, cuando George comenzó a hablar de Albert, Candy se puso nerviosa y este de inmediato agregó

- Me pidió tu mano en matrimonio

- ¿Mi mano? ¿Pero?

- El te ama.

- Me lo dijo, no lo puedo creer, es que es tan bueno, no me importa que no tenga nada, había pensado en rechazar el apellido Andrew e irme con él al sur.

- Candy, el tiene nombre y apellido, piensa en dártelo.

- No. El es solitario y ha viajado mucho, pero no sé su apellido, aun así lo quiero y siento que también lo amo…

- El se llama William Albert Andrew

- ¿Cómo?

- Si Candy, el es el tío Abuelo de Alister y Archie, pero es joven…

- ¿El fue quien me adoptó?

- Si. Solo que es invalida esa adopción al aparecer tu padre verdadero.

- ¡Albert! Es… el tío de Anthony.

William se encargaba de ponerse a la cabeza de los Andrew, mandaba por Anthony a Australia al saber que Vicente había tenido un accidente y falleció.

- Si es necesario que envíen por él, irá la guardia y traerán el cuerpo de Vicente.


	4. Generación Andrew

**Capitulo 4**

**Generación Andrew**

Candy se encontraba en Lakewood, mientras Albert estaba en una discusión por la informalidad de Stear por pedir en matrimonio sin consentimientos de los Andrew, a Patricia O`Brien.

- Lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo en ese matrimonio, señor O´Brien. Molesta y seria negaba Elroy ante el consejo en una reunión con el padre de Patricia. Este indignado sentía el rechazo de Elroy hacia su Paty.

- Su sobrino nieto pidió formalmente la mano de Paty, al parecer hay algo que desconozco entre ambos, y no voy a permitir que este en duda la reputación de mi familia. Albert estaba de espaldas sin ser visto, escuchaba la discusión en silencio.

- Oiga bien, desheredaré a Alister si se une en matrimonio con su hija. Un golpe en el escritorio ensordeció la reunión. Albert indignado por la decisión de su Tía, dio el golpe con la mano en escritorio y se puso de pie comentando.

- Sr. O´Brien, mi sobrino Stear no será perjudicado de ninguna manera, para su información es el mayor de su familia y su padre lo dejo como heredero principal al cumplir la mayoría de edad, por tanto sus decisiones no pueden ser cuestionadas, por nadie. Será un honor para mi, si usted me permite ser el padrino de la boda.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- William Albert Andrew. No me presentaron e ignoraba el consejo que estuviera aquí, solo que al escuchar cómo se estaba entorpeciendo lo que mi sobrino Stear ya había solicitado con anticipación directamente conmigo, es que estoy aquí para apoyar en el matrimonio de su hija y mi sobrino.

- Muchas gracias, Señor Andrew, como sea mi hija es la heredera única y cuenta con una dote no despreciable, la cual rechazó mi futuro yerno, la cual forma parte ahora de mi regalo de bodas, las inversiones en el sur de país son mayores ya que contamos con una flota de navíos y ahora pertenecen a mi futuro hijo Alister Cornwall.

En ese momento el consejo murmuraba, sabían de la flota O´Brien en Florida era bastante grande y con la guerra por terminar eso sería una inversión bastante buena para los Andrew, con el rechazo de Elroy esto se había entorpecido sin embargo con la aparición de Albert en el consejo sin aviso, salvo dicha unión y futura inversión.

Al salir llegaba un telegrama de que Anthony regresaba con el cuerpo de su padre para unirlo a la tumba de su madre, este serio se marchaba dejando a Elroy sin poderse disculpar.

Albert se fue a Lakewood y Candy se encontraba ahí, aprovecho para pedirle matrimonio pero al pasear todo salía mal, llovía y ellos se encontraban en el bosque, empapados llegaban a la cabaña donde Albert y Candy se quedaron por varios días, esto aceleró la propuesta de matrimonio con una boda legal, ya que con el regreso de Anthony, el fallecimiento de su padre, la boda de Stear y Paty en puerta, pasarían unos meses para organizar las cosas y que estos se casaran ante la sociedad.

- ¿No te arrepientes Candy?

- No. Te amo Albert, soy muy feliz de ser tu mujer. ¿Crees que realmente pueda ser una buena esposa?

- Por supuesto. Albert le tomo el rostro, ambos se habían entregado a ese amor que habían tenido guardado en ellos, así fue que Candy se sentía feliz de saber que Albert realmente era aquel niño que conoció en la colina y este le recordaba como se había quedado su imagen gravada en su memoria ese día.

- Albert. No imaginaba que este emblema fuera tuyo, lo pense de los Andrew, pero no te ligaba a ellos.

- Candy la libertad que disfrutaba, ahora se convierte en responsabilidad, pero a tu lado eso será mucho mejor.

Algo estaba pasando en una dimensión diferente, el joven viajero era encapsulado sin poder oír ni hablar pero observaba como un fantasma las cosas que estaban cambiando, el regreso de Anthony fue un suceso impresionante para todos los Andrew que lo dieron por muerto.

George se llevó a Candy a Chicago para evitar rumores sobre ella al pasar una semana completa con Albert en la cabaña del bosque, ya que las lluvias desbordaron el río y ambos quedaron atrapados, al rescatarlos este notó que Candy estaba cambiada, que había aceptado a Albert como su futuro esposo y que definitivamente había algo entre ellos.

- Candy, regresó Anthony, una joven viene con él, creo que es su novia.

- Me alegro mucho, no me dejarás ir al sepelio formal de su padre.

- No es prudente, Madame Elroy fue amonestada por un problema en el consejo y… no quiero que Elisa o Niel quieran hacer algo extra para molestarla y se desquite contigo, hija.

- Me siento extraña al saber que es mi Padre.

- Bueno en eso nos sentimos igual, solo que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya me había conformado por ser un solterón sin hijos, y que William fuera lo más cercano a un hijo para mí.

- Ahora lo será.

- Cierto. Ya lo es, legalmente eres su esposa Candy.

- Si. Aunque tengo miedo a que se niegue el consejo o tía Elroy.

- Eso no podrá ser, ya se negó a una boda y salió perdiendo ante el consejo y ante William, no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder el cariño de tu marido.

- ¿Qué boda rechazó?

- Hija, desde que te aleje de todos, incluyendo de Annie y Paty, no te he informado, pero Stear se casó con Paty en Florida.

- ¡Cómo!

- Lo que oyes. Archie y Annie están ahora en Florida, celebrando la boda de su hermano, tu esposo no pudo ir, porque Anthony viene para acá. Esto también atrasa la boda de ustedes.

- No importa, Albert y yo, somos de gustos sencillos, queríamos casarnos en Lakewood.

- Si me lo comentó. Será en unos meses más.

- ¿Meses?

- Si.

Candy se mordió los labios, algo estaba pasando ahí y George lo supo. Candy estaba embarazada. Fue entonces que después del sepelio formal de Vicente, Albert viajó a Escocia, donde ya la guerra había terminado, ahí se caso en una boda muy discreta ante el consejo, sin muchos invitados.

- Los declaro marido y mujer.

Un beso lleno de amor y sonrisas, para que Candy conociera ahora las costumbres del Clan Andrew.

Cuando regresaban. Supieron que Archie y Annie estaban comprometidos y que contraerían nupcias, después. Paty estaba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz. Cuando llegó Albert ya traía a un bebe en brazos, un pequeño rubio sonriente nacido en Escocia.

Anthony ahora estaba a cargo de las negociaciones en Chicago, viajó a new York con Helen, cuando se topó con Candy.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Anthony!

De una manera bastante emotiva ambos llorando emocionados se abrazaban frente a quienes se encontraban ahí. Su prometida Helen, se quedó asombrada, pues Anthony jamás le había faltado de esa forma, pero ella sintió una mano en su hombro quien le dijo

- Ella es mi esposa Candy y tiene mucho de no ver a Anthony, soy William Albert Andrew.

- Señor Andrew, disculpe al no reconocerle.

Anthony giro para presentar a su prometida pero vio a Albert y ambos se abrazaron despertando al pequeño que traía en brazos Albert, Candy de inmediato lo tomó para tranquilizarlo, pues su rostro tenía lagrimas y con la misma mantilla de su hijo limpiaba sus ojos.

- Disculpe señorita, que abrace a su prometido.

- No se preocupe. Me permite. Helen tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Candy, para hacerlo sonreír.

Ambas parejas viajarían a Chicago, al nacimiento del futuro Cornwall hijo de Stear y Paty, quien resultó ser una pequeña bebita, a la que Stear besaba enamorado porque solo habían sido varones en su hogar.

- Candy, nos complacería mucho a Paty y a mi que Albert y tu fueran los padrinos de nuestra bebita Jane Cornwall. Albert estaba feliz, Candy estaba emocionada abrazaba a Paty en su cama aun, por elegirla a ella como la madrina de su hija.

Los meses pasaban y la boda de Archie y Annie llegó, con ello emociones enormes, con el anuncio de la boda de Anthony y Helen.

La boda fue en Chicago ante la alta sociedad, mientras que Stear se había casado en Florida, y Albert en Escocia. Anthony y Helen para que la familia de ella llegara a tiempo, se casarían en New York.

Los tiempos eran diferentes y el viajero (Stear del futuro) vivió agonizante al pensar que no sería el ahora el hijo de Archie y Annie, pero esto por asares del destino si lo fue, en una pelea por la vida, sonriente ante la probabilidad de ganar, el viajero ahora era engendrado en el vientre de su madre.

- ¡Archie! ¡Archie! Estamos esperando un bebe, mi amor. Archie abría los ojos en sorpresa, en ese momento tenía a su sobrina Jane en los brazos, a quien de inmediato paso a los brazos de Stear para abrazar y besar amoroso a Annie, quien le daba tan agradable noticia.

En Lakewood, Candy descubría la noticia de estar embarazada de nuevo, esta vez George era quien la abrazaba emocionado. Albert se había marchado a Chicago y New York, para ver unos negocios que requerían de su firma en esto se llevaba meses, al volver Candy tenía su vientre abultado, sin decir nada reía efusivo, emocionado al ver a Candy siendo madre de nuevo.

Anthony llegaba a Lakewood, anunciando un posible viaje a Australia, pero por asares el viaje no podía ser ya que Helen se sintió mal, y él doctor le prohibió viajar.

En el cumpleaños de Candy todos estaban en Lakewood. Stear bajaba a ver la máquina del tiempo recordando aquel que lo conmovió para que no se fuera como soldado, y darse cuenta ahora que Albert era la cabeza de la familia, que lo había apoyado en todo dejándolo como representante de los negocios y elevando sus ingresos al hacerlo socio mayoritario de los Andrew. Recordaba una y otra vez, como cuidaría de Archie para que no le pasará nada malo, así lo incluía en todos los negocios a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Stear?

- Solo recordaba algo del pasado.

- Vamos hermano, no te pongas triste, Annie y yo hemos hablado y si tenemos un hijo varón, le pondremos Alister Cornwall, y serás su padrino.

Ambos se abrazaron, Stear lloraba emocionado, si ese joven fue el hijo de su hermano y el parecido con él, llamarse con el mismo nombre, lo hacía sentir nostálgico y con la esperanza de que aunque no recordará en el futuro nada, en su mente y en su corazón siempre lo llevaría, ahora era padre de Jane, esposo de Paty y había vuelto a la vida Anthony.

Albert reunido junto a todos en Lakewood anunciaba la compra de inversiones en Texas, ya que con la guerra, se habían perdido muchos ingresos, era justo que ese negocio lo llevará Anthony y su esposa Helen.

- Tío para mi será un honor, mi esposa está esperando un hijo, y no podremos viajar por un buen tiempo. Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Anthony, mientras las mujeres felicitaban a Helen, con la coincidencia de que Annie, Candy y Helen se aliviarían el mismo mes. Solo que para Candy era su segundo embarazo. Archie brindó

- Por mi esposa y nuestro bebe, que si es un niño llevará el nombre de mi hermano Alister Cornwall.

- ¡Salud! Albert agregó

- ¿Y si es una niña? Annie con una sonrisa respondió

- Se llamará Candy, como mi hermana.

Candy comenzó a llorar enternecida, ambas se habían apoyado tanto. Ahora se originaba eso de porque Candy y Annie eran hermanas.


	5. La familia es primero

**Capitulo 5**

**La familia es Primero**

Los meses pasaban, el día ansiado llegó tres hombres nacieron en diferentes semanas del mes de agosto, el primero Alister Cornwall Britter, Vicente Brown Mc Gregor y George Andrew Johnson, nacidos en América, en Lakewood nació el pequeño de Anthony, ya que Helen no pudo ser llevada a ningún viaje hasta terminar su embarazo. Annie se alivió en el hospital Santa Juana, de Chicago. Candy en New York, junto a su esposo, su padre y su hijo, recibieron al segundo varón de la familia. Dejando claro que Candy seguía rodeada de chicos.

Stear con la pequeña Jane quien ya caminaba un poco y su esposa Paty embarazada de nuevo, visitaban a Annie en el hospital al ser estos los futuros padrinos del pequeño Alister, quien con ojos azules, su escaso cabello castaño aun y haciendo la felicidad de Jane, al sentir que era suyo.

- ¿Papi, es mío?

- Si mi amor, lo vamos a cuidar todos, para que cuando sea mayor, el cuide de ti.

Archie no cabía en el hospital, era el padre más orgulloso, había traído al primer Cornwall, sus padres seguían viajando al otro lado del mundo, sin poder regresar primero por una guerra y después por riesgo de salud, para que ambos hermanos recibieran un telegrama felicitándolos por los logros obtenidos.

- Stear, cuando mamá vea a Jane, jamás se volverá a ir de América.

- Lo mismo pienso Archie, que si papá sabe que tiene un nieto con nuestro nombre, tal vez se sienta tan orgulloso como nosotros.

- Ni a nuestras bodas pudieron venir. Crees que algún día logren regresar.

- Tía Elroy influyó mucho en ellos Archie, pero mamá vendrá, lo sé.

Con el paso de los años, los padres de los Cornwall, regresaron a América dejando el puesto de embajadores en Rusia. Así conocieron a cinco nietos al volver, tres niñas de Stear. Un niño y una niña de de Archie.

Anthony tuvo un hijo varón y un par de gemelitas después, a las que llamó Rosemary y Rosana. Albert y Candy, tuvieron cuatro hijos, William, George, Walter y Priscila.

Con el paso del tiempo en una noche en el teatro de mayor éxito Albert y Candy vieron a Terry, quien se casó con una hermosa actriz, estuvo comprometido unos meses con Susana quien murió antes de contraer matrimonio, después se comprometió con otra hermosa dama, quien adoraba a Terry, pero no llegaron a casarse hasta que la actriz de alto renombre y compañera de Terry resultó embarazada de este, fue que se casó y vivieron muy felices, con un solo hijo con el nombre del actor.

Archie estaba sentado con su pequeña hija en su regazo, quien dormía plácidamente, mientras era observado por el pequeño Alister su hijo mayor quien abrazaba a su madre.

-Mami, ¿ella va a crecer?

- Si mi vida, espero siga pareciéndose a tu padre.

- ¿Qué no debo ser yo el que se parezca a él?

- Si. Pero tu hermana es hermosa y sonríe como él.

Anthony y Helen vivieron en Texas, pero se reunían en Lakewood cada seis meses, así el cariño de las gemelas con su Tío William. Anthony siempre guardo un cariño especial por Candy, ahora no solo era su tía, era su mejor amiga y la admiraba tanto por la bella amistad que llevaba con Helen.

- Candy deja eso, yo lo hago.

- Son menesteres de mujeres Anthony.

- Si sigues llevando cosas, podrías caer, no me perdonaría que frente a mi… se cayera mi tía.

- ¡Anthony!

Candy correteaba como niña a este, mientras Helen sonreía por cómo se llevaban tan bien, cuando para su marido... Candy era tan parecida a su madre.

Stear ahora se dedicaba mucho a la administración, sin embargo continuaba su pasatiempo por crear inventos, sus hijas los disfrutaban por completo, aun así, su sobrino Stear era quien más se divertía, pues en ocasiones cuando algo no veía bien, se hacia atrás con tiempo y dejaba que explotara frente a las pequeñas primas y él se cubría bastante seguro, al ver lleno de tisne obscuro el rostro de sus primitas, reía y salía corriendo.

- ¡Papá! Mi tío hizo otro regalito a sus hijas.

Archie corría a ver y se reía al ver como su pequeño con ambas manitas desarrugaba su bata impecable, mientras las hijas de Stear parecían sacadas de una chimenea.

Albert y George eran muy felices, sus hijos los hacían revivir etapas muy especiales, William era muy bueno para escribir y daba detalles a Jane, la hija de Stear, con poemas laboriosos, haciéndola sentir muy bella.

Mientras que su hijo George era muy asiduo a los zoológicos, mostrando sus deseos por cuidar de los animales, que su padre apoyaba al verlo tan feliz, con un hámster, al que le fabrico una rueda para que hiciera ejercicios.

Walter era muy pequeño, pero sacaba cada susto a su abuelo al verlo sonreír colgado de un árbol. George se juró que Walter debía tener un asistente de planta.

Mientras la bebita Priscila, hizo que George y Albert recordaran siempre a Rosemary, para ellos ella se parecía más a la hermana de Albert, que las gemelas de Anthony. El amor por la pequeña de ojos grandes celestes parecida a su atractivo padre, crecía como el amor por la madre de sus cuatro chicos, la cual seguía siendo muy buena enfermera, pero de sus hijos.

George en el pasado había fallecido solo, de un disparo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora en el cambio al futuro gozaba de una excelente salud, la felicidad que le brindaba tener a su hija, lo hacía muy feliz, este busco durante un tiempo a la madre de Candy, la cual no encontró, después contrajo matrimonio con Dorothy pero ambos ya eran mayores y no procrearon más hijos, gozaron de sus nietos como si fueran de ambos.

Candy y Albert paseaban muy seguido en Lakewood, al paso de los años Albert dejo la administración en manos expertas con supervisión y eso lo hizo gozar de su familia, a la cual no cambiaba por nada.

- Candy ¿Dónde está Priscila?

- En el jardín de las rosas. Mi padre la está vigilando.

- Iré a verla.

George estaba dormido en una banca, mientras Priscila cortaba una rosa blanca hermosa, y la llevaba al laboratorio, ahí salía el joven Stear quitándose la bata, y ella le daba la rosa y un beso en la mejilla al decirle que le diría algo en su oído. Albert la veía de lejos, Priscila tenía un cariño especial por Stear, pero este era muy refinado y distraído, no se deba cuenta. Eso lo notaba Albert, quien al ver a su hija irse sin ser detenida por Stear, Albert la elevaba en sus brazos, llevándola a montar con él.

Pasaban los años…

La familia Andrew creció en América y sus negocios fueron de alto renombre, una joven enamorada fue nuestra Priscila Andrew, la hija de Candy quien amaba a su primo Stear de manera silenciosa, este con la pasión por la ciencia junto a su Tío Stear, ignoraba las cuestiones amorosas, pero aquella capsula al llegar la edad en la que el viajero Stear salió, por fin se rompió.

Una tarde mientras descansaba en Lakewood, los pensamientos aquellos con los que se fue, regresaron de un solo golpe a él. Notando que ya no era el mismo, al salir de la habitación la casa en Lakewood había cambiado, se festejaba el cumpleaños del Tío William Albert. El tío Stear lo vio bajar por la escalera y al toparse Stear el viajero con su tío comentó

- Recuerdas porque no es bueno cambiar el tiempo.

- Porque, quien lo cambia no lo disfruta.

- Te equivocas tío, porque quien lo cambia regresa al inicio del día, la hora y el tiempo en el que se fue. Stear lo abrazó efusivamente ambos lloraban. Ellos habían cambiado el tiempo, el destino de los Andrew había sido modificado en todo, varios jóvenes entraban a la mansión de Lakewood entre ellos William, George y Walter quienes eran acompañados por su abuelo George Johnson viendo el amor fraterno entre el tío y el sobrino que algo los hizo llorar. William Jr. comentó

- Vamos Stear, suelta a tío Alister, mi hermana no tarda en entrar y querrá darte un abrazo. En eso entraba Priscila, ante los ojos del joven Stear ella era Ely Grandchester, la joven que lo había despreciado en el pasado. La vio a los ojos y esta con una hermosa sonrisa, corrió lanzándose a sus brazos.

- ¡Stear! Estas aquí.

- Si. Y feliz de verte…

- Priscila. Feliz de verte Priscila… ya te confundes con todas mis primas, que olvidas mi nombre.

- Pero jamás olvido tu hermoso rostro princesa.

En ese momento entraba Albert abrazado de Candy, levantando una ceja al ver que alguien lanzaba piropos a su única hija.

- ¡Stear!

- ¡Tío Albert!

Este se sorprendió, pues todos lo llamaban por el primer nombre y Stear le había dicho su segundo nombre como Candy. Esta sonrió y comentó

- Stear… me escuchaste llamar así a tu tío.

- Por supuesto Tía Candy. Al abrazarla Stear sintió aquel dolor con el que se había despedido de ella, esta sintió algo muy hermoso en ese abrazo, Priscila se acercó para abrazar a Albert de su cintura al ver que su madre y su primo, lloraban emocionados al verse.

- Papá creo que Stear extrañó más a mi mamá que todos nosotros. Alister Cornwall, sabía porque, ese joven desapareció y solo hasta hoy acababa de volver.

**FIN**

**No se molesten chicas, trato de mejorar, no soy perfecta, pero si me equivoco, lo reparo, sus comentarios son de valiosa ayuda, sin ustedes no hay motivo para escribir… Gracias por su paciencia sigo escribiendo mucho... " El usurpador" " La familia de Albert" "¿Candy donde estás?" son nuevas creaciones y terminare con las que se encuentran pendientes... "Amor Violento", " La chica de la Rosa", "Cajita de Amor", "Banda Corazón", "Ranch Montan White"," Si te tengo", "La hechicera", "Lakewood de miedo", "Tu regalo soy yo", "El secreto de las Castas", " Rescatando a los Andrew" y... "Zapatillas de ballet" para dar comienzo a nuevas hasta subir los 179 fics actualmente... mil gracias**

**¡Un abrazo virtual a la distancia!**


End file.
